That little card
by KottaKitty
Summary: It's Valentine's day and Dan finds some presents on his bed when he gets home. He has a pretty good idea of who left them. PHAN! Fluff!


**Phan!**

**Warning: Crappy writing, kissing and mindless fluff!**

**i RPd this with someone on omegel XD**

Phil sat at their flat on his laptop, using his design skills to create a valentines card for Dan since he was getting some coffee and milk from the corner shop. He printed it off onto card and wrote a note before leaving it on Dan's bed with a box of Maltesers and a bag of little llama toys, all anonymous of course, but little hints such as using his own handwriting, the nickname only he and a few others called him.

Upon entering their flat, Dan wandered in to his room after going down to the shops for a while to buy some OJ.  
When he saw the valentine's surprise on his bed he was, well, surprised! He picked up the card than walked out of his room to find Phil causally messing around with his laptop, "Any idea where these came from?" Dan asked with a small smirk playing across his lips.

Phil looked up "No idea, Chris and Peej visited while you were out though to drop off some video ideas they had." He gestured to the paper on the coffee table and smiled softly at Dan. "Why? Do you have anyone you want them to be off of?"

Dan smiled at Phil "This just looks like your hand writing that's all" he waved the letter around quickly, "unless a Fangirl ninja broke in" he said stepping closer to his roommate "I think you may have asked me to be your Valentine"

Phil looked up at Dan "Hmm, I'm not saying I did... but IF I did... what would you say…?" He asked innocently looking up at Dan from where he sat on the sofa.

Dan rolled his eyes and chuckled "And IF I did say yes, what would you say?"

"Well IF I had asked you, wouldn't that mean my answer was yes anyway?" Phil raised an eyebrow.

"I guess so" Dan giggled, slightly confused by all the IF-ception.

Phil smiled "Read of it what you like" he giggled. "It may have been me, it may not have been. It's all on who you want it to be" he smiled got up from the sofa and headed in to the kitchen.

Dan chased after Phil to the kitchen "W-what if i want it to be you Phil?" he stuttered losing his cool for a moment.

Phil looked at him "Read what the card says and you'll find out" he said smoothly but inside he was bubbling with nerves and excitement, knowing it said 'Kiss me when you see me3'.

Dan stopped in his tracks, looking back down at that card; after reading it he face palmed quickly then ran over to Phil's side, placing his hands on Phil's cheeks and pulling him in to a kiss.

Phil smiled and kissed Dan back softly, leaning up and wrapping his arms around Dan's neck loosely.

Dan tried to deepen this kiss, brushing his tongue across Phil's lips to gain entrance.

Phil let his eyes slip shut and granted Dan access, parting his lips against Dan's.

Dan also closed his eyes as his tongue began exploring Phil's mouth. Dan's thoughts were filled of how amazing Phil tasted, better than he had ever imagined.  
Phil leant up so it was easier on Dan and pulled him closer. His heart skipping a few beats. Right now everything was perfect, all he'd ever wanted.

Dan's arms moved from Phil's face and laced around Phil's waist, he never knew Phil liked him back and in all honesty he doesn't recall ever being happier than he is now.

Phil hummed into the kiss and played with Dan's hair lightly.  
A few moments later he reluctantly pulled back for air. He smiled up at Dan love struck and totally breathless.

Dan panted and looked in to Phil's beautiful bright blue eyes, "So, we should go out sometime" he said laughing then winked unintentionally seductively.

Phil giggled and blushed. "Yeah, we should" he nodded and attempted to wink back but just failed adorably.

Phil's cuteness just made Dan love him even more "Want to go to Starbucks, boyfriend?" he nuzzled Phil lightly; being able to call him 'boyfriend' made Dan all warm and fuzzy inside.

Phil nodded and grinned "I'd love to". He stood on his tiptoes and pecked Dan's lips "let's go then hunny"

Dan linked hands with Phil as they made their way to the door, "Sure thing, love."


End file.
